Call Me
by MissHoshigaki
Summary: Sakura was regretting pointing out the regular she thought was cute; she should have known Ino wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. A little KisaSaku coffee shop au two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Call Me**  
Pairing: SakuraxKisame coffee shop AU  
Words: 625

"But he's so weird looking!" Ino exclaimed, sounding fully scandalized and far too loud for an employee trying to secretly discuss a costumer who was sitting at a table not too far away. Sakura was regretting pointing out the regular she thought was cute; she should have known Ino wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. Sure, he wasn't an average looking individual. There weren't many six foot blue men who looked like they could bench press a house wandering around town on any given day. But that was what Sakura found so fascinating.

"Shush! He's right there!" Sakura whispered frantically under her breath and tried in vain to quiet the blonde. "We can talk about this later. At least wait until he's gone!" Sakura returned to her task of refilling the muffins in the glass display case, ignoring her coworker as she continued to press her for details. The coffee shop wasn't terribly busy on Tuesday afternoons which always sparked this kind of conversation between the two. A few costumers filed in every once and a while, but it was always their slowest day which gave them ample time to chat and her plenty of time to observe the alluring stranger.

The man, exceptionally tall with navy hair tousled into a spiky do and a body like an Olympic swimmer, arrived almost every afternoon to study by himself. He always ordered the same thing (large black coffee, no sugar) and sat at the same table facing the counter. She assumed by the university gym bag, his damp hair, and obvious physical stature that he was a scholarship athlete of some sort attending the very same school she went to. She had yet to see him on campus (not from lack of trying), but it was unsurprising as the buildings she frequented were almost exclusively dominated by med students. She would have definitely found him by now if he were in the same program.

"Don't look now, hottie wants something!" Ino winked and disappeared behind the employee only door leading to the back room, leaving her to fend for herself. Sakura scowled at her friends absent form and cursed the blush that dusted her cheeks. She reluctantly returned to the till, finding the object of her attraction patiently waiting for her.

"Can I get a re-fill?" he asked in a deep voice, holding up his mug. It looked small in his large, strong hand.

"Sure. Black, right?" She asked with a bright smile, willing the colour to fade from her face, and took the ceramic mug. She lightly grazed his finger with her own. Accidentally, of course. He didn't appear to notice.

He nodded absently, now focused on his phone, ignoring her completely. She frowned as she poured fresh coffee into his cup; he was always on his phone when in the cafe. Her frown deepened. 'He probably has a girlfriend…' She glanced back at him and couldn't help but notice the way the fabric of his black hoodie stretched across his sculpted pecs and bulging biceps. Sakura sighed wistfully.

"Need anything else?"

"He wants your number." A handsome, raven haired man seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking bored and slightly hostile. She had seen him accompanying this man a few times, but had never heard or seem him speak before. Sakura blinked.

"Itachi!" The larger man snapped, horrified, "I told you-"

"His name is Kisame and he won't stop talking about you."

Kisame looked like he was ready to murder his friend. Sakura continued to stare. 'Well… I wasn't expecting that.' Without a second thought she grabbed a pen and a coffee sleeve. "Here." She held out the cardboard to Kisame. He looked baffled, but took it anyways. Sakura beamed. "Call me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You are _unbelievable_," Ino seethed as she stormed through the door to the back room. Sakura had just arrived herself for the early morning shift to prepare the edibles before the cafe was officially open for the day. She looked up from the half made sandwich and sighed. She found it hard to keep up with her sometimes.

"Good morning to you too." She hadn't even had time to make herself a cup of coffee yet. She didn't have the capacity to figure out what she was mad about this time.

"You thought I wouldn't find out." Ino stowed her purse in her cubby incredibly loudly, tied on her apron with great frustration, and proceeded to violently unload the dishwasher. Sakura gulped. She knew what she was mad about. "I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me!"

"Ino," Sakura started, wrapping the finished product tightly in plastic wrap and placed it in the basket with the others. "I'm sorry, really! I would have told you but..." She paused, trying to find the right words. She really should have made a coffee first.

"But _what_?" Ino asked, piling plates with little regard for their safety. "You go on a date and I'm not the first person you call? And _Ten-Ten_ knows before me?" She threw cutlery into a basket carelessly, a few forks clattered onto the floor. Ino made a noise of frustration before picking them up. "Ten-Ten, of all people!"

"I thought you liked Ten-Ten."

"Don't change the subject!" Ino hissed, pointing a butter knife at her.

"I _am_ sorry, Ino," Sakura replied and Ino lowered the knife. She continued with the dishes, but with a bit more care now that she had apologized, twice. Ino's emotions ran high a lot of the time but she was also quick to forgive, as long as you apologied profusly. "I just didn't want to make it a big deal. If it didn't work out I didn't want everyone to know about it." Her friend looked at her with understanding. After the whole Sasuke debacle, Sakura tended to play her cards close to her chest.

"Well?" Ino asked after a few moments of silence. "You said 'if' it didn't work out... So is it safe to assume it went well?" Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Ino squealed in delight. "Tell me everything!"

"It wasn't a big thing or anything; I don't know if it even qualified as a date," Sakura started, smiling down as she sliced open a new bun. "He called me the day after I gave him my number. We didn't talk for too long but he invited me to watch a swimming compition he was competing in."

"Nice," Ino nodded. "Not a conventional date, but you did get to see him almost naked. I wouldn't mind seeing him in a speedo." She wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura; she flashed a wolfish grin in agreement.

"He ended up winning by a landslide. I've never seen anything like it!" She knew he was an athlete, but now she knew he was an athlete destined for the Olympics. "Anyway, we ended up going out for a celebratory dinner at a swanky little restaurant and then he drove me home."

"And?" Ino asked impatiently when Sakura didn't immediately continue.

"And I had a lovely time," Sakura replied innocently, playing dumb.

"Don't make me come over there!" Ino warned, waving another knife around. "You know what I mean; did you kiss? Did he stay over?"

"Do you think I'm the kind of girl to kiss and tell?" Sakura asked cheekily.

"Well, you'd have to be the kind of girl who kisses in the first place..." she teased. She narrowly dodged the muffin Sakura chucked at her. "Please tell me?" She asked sweetly. "I'll be extra nice."

"He didn't stay over." She would just let her fill in the blank. Ino squealed in excitement.

"That a girl!"

* * *

AN: Sooooo... I think I wrote this a million years ago and never posted it? Anyway, here it is: a second chapter to a supposed one-shot. (Also, yes, I'm still alive.)


End file.
